George Maxwell
George Maxwell is the main antagonist in the 1998 spin-off video game Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within. He is the biological father of Lynn and possibly Bates Maxwell. He was voiced by Terry McGovern in the English version and voiced by Akio Ōtsuka in the Japanese version. He was also voiced by Tomotsu Nishiwaki in the Drama CD. Appearance George Maxwell wears a bloody lab coat over a black shirt and pants with black gloves and shoes. As he keeps his face hidden behind a red Hannya mask as well his outfit, it's unclear about his actual appearance. He also wields a giant, bloody hatchet as a weapon of choice. Personality Although his personality was never shown, it has been said that he was a great scientist in the lab, even the people around him stress what a genius chemist Maxwell was and becoming as one of the top lab technicians. However, he seems to have a contempt towards humanity, but it is unclear if he always hated the human race or this is becoming from the cerebral toxin he was infected by Allen Hale. Despite he is willing to kill his own daughter Lynn Maxwell, he never really wanted to bury his infant children in the first place, but was probably forced to do this or was afraid of his family's curse. Biography Background The oldest son of the noble Maxwell Family, George held a reputation as being a science genius, and lived up to that, given the fact that he had worked at Memorial Pharmaceuticals Research Lab and ousted Allen Hale out of his position as one of the top lab technicians. In 1982, George had baby twins, one of them named Lynn, whom he buried alive because he believed in the supposed Maxwell Curse, however, Allen Hale managed to rescue and adopt Lynn (whom he later renamed Alyssa) out of revenge. Because of this, George hatched his Cerebral Toxin plan as revenge against all of humanity. However, George went insane due to the toxin implanted in the Golden Statue sent by Allen Hale. As a result, George turned into a psychopathic killer and, not only started to kill, he supposedly released the zombies. Because of this, George is virtually dead. Drama CD At some point, prior to the game's events, he stalked Ashley Tate, who was coming home from school. He eventually caught her and injected her with Cerebral Toxin, turning her into a zombie. ''Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within'' George himself only appears in Chapter 3 and is the first stalker that Alyssa encounters as she wanders around the lab. After avoiding/dispatching him after his first encounter, Alyssa encounters him again in the office in the second floor, looking down at a wall. When Alyssa tries to talk to him, George turns around and claims that she was never "supposed to have been born", before attempting to kill her. Later, after Allen Hale unlocks the door to the Lab Director's Office, George's hatchet is heard dragging outside just before he enters the room. This prompts Allen to move Alyssa into the safety of the office. After Philip Tate, the lab director, also entered the room, the trio supposedly had a "conversation". When Alyssa enters the basement shrine, George was confronting Allen, who admits to being jealous of George himself as well as being the cause of his insanity. After Allen reveals that Alyssa really is George's biological daughter, George himself attempts to kill Alyssa, only for Allen to shoot him in the stomach with a pistol. After Allen reveals that he used the Golden Statue in an attempt to bring down George instead of Alyssa before collapsing, George rises in a final attempt to kill his biological daughter. However, Alex Corey steps into the room in time and shoots George with his shotgun, killing him for good. George's corpse is presumably destroyed when the lab exploded in the game's climax. Dialogues }} Gallery Images Colored art GH.png|Art. CT2cast.png|Art. Wall2.jpg|George Maxwell wallpaper. MaxwellMask.png|Maxwell's Hannya mask. Maxwell - Intro.png|Maxwell in the intro. George1.gif|Alyssa: "Excuse me..." George2.gif|Maxwell: "You weren't supposed to have been born..." MaxwellLab.png|Maxwell confronts Alyssa in the lab. BatesF1.png|Maxwell confronts Bates in Ending F. AlyssaChapel.jpg|Alyssa finds Allen and Maxwell in the shrine. Maxwell3.gif|Allen shoots Maxwell. MaxwellRise.gif|Maxwell attempts to kill Alyssa. BatesF2.png|Maxwell in Endings G and F. Maxwell tree.png|The Maxwell Tree. Tumblr_ngccphjio21sdqb4yo4_1280.jpg|A official photo of Maxwell's Hannya Mask. Tumblr_ngccphjio21sdqb4yo6_1280.jpg|Maxwell's murder hatchet. Videos CT2 The Struggle Within 15 Run Away From Maxwell Again Clock Tower Ghost Head Music - Shiver Saidow Trivia *Maxwell wears a dark red Noh Hannya mask. Traditionally, Hannya masks represent the spirit of a woman, turned evil as a result of envy. Although George is male, the mask could still represent the envy he felt after he was forced to bury the twins, or represent the envy of Allen and/or Shannon Lewis. The color dark red in Noh theater represents true demons. *His appearance is an indirect reference to the fictional serial killer Jason Voorhees from the Friday the 13th series. *It's implied in-game that George and his family were involved in occult rituals, but this is unconfirmed. *He is not related to Helen Maxwell. Navigation Category:Misanthropes Category:Vengeful Category:Serial Killers Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Related to Hero Category:Zombies Category:Undead Category:Deceased Category:Horror Villains Category:Unseen Category:Stalkers Category:Enigmatic Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Bigger Bads Category:Genocidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Cult Leaders Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Parents Category:Clock Tower Villains Category:Fighters Category:Homicidal Category:Symbolic Category:Envious Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Kidnapper Category:Conspirators Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Insecure Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Hegemony Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy